The Vesper Hunt
by Madeleine DeAngelo
Summary: Third sequel to "What now?" and "You've got to be Kidding". What would happen if the group was told to 'start at the start? New surprises, that's what.
1. A new journey

**Yay! Another sequel! I hope all of you have the same expression. Enjoy!**

"Here we are," Ian said.

"Dude, this hotel is better than the one Amy and I stayed in," Dan said.

"Ours was roach infested," Amy agreed.

"Natalie and I always stay here," Ian said. "Mum and Dad introduced us."

"Let's move in! I'm _starving_," Madison said.

"Maybe I can reduce the bill," Sinead muttered. "Good thing I brought my tools..."

"Yo, why couldn't we get the room I chose?" Jonah complained.

"We don't want girls following us around," Dan said.

"Especially French girls. They go crazy," Hamilton agreed.

"There's about eight rooms, so that'll be one for each of us," Ian said. "Make sure not to do anything that ruins my reputation!"

"Relax, Ian. The only one you should be worried about is Saladin and Dan being in one room," Amy told him. "Saladin's gonna stay with _me_."

"You always hog things to yourself," Dan muttered.

(**Outside the window**)

Evan watched closely.

_If only they made things easier for me..._

He watched Ian's expression, and how the other's react to him. They didn't even confront him about the confession.

_It's like they forgot._

(**Next door**)

"Why did you let Tolliver go?" Charlotte exploded.

"To make things interesting," Linda said. "We need some adventure, and romance, people."

"This isn't just a book project!" Madeline said. "It's real."

"We all know that. The thing is: do they know what to find in the Catacombs?" Rick asked.

"Hmm, it would _really_ work out if Evan just confronted them without getting hit...then there'll be some DRAMA since Ian and Amy are together now..." Peter lingered.

"Guys!" Madeline shouted. "Just _observe_, and compare and contrast!"

"Have you been watching _Sid the Science Kid_?" Jude asked.

"Maybe..."

(**Amy**)

Amy thought she just saw Evan by her window.

_I must be losing it._

But then she saw his face clearly.

_Either he died, and he's back to haunt me, or Evan Tolliver is actually at my window sill. _

She noticed for once it had started to rain.

_And it's raining. _

Fourteen year old Amy Cahill would've rushed to open the window, let the traitor in, dry him off and _then_ try to convince the other's not to kill him.

But this is sixteen year old Amy Cahill. She didn't think the same.

"Enjoying the sprinkles, Evan?" She asked, smoothly. His teeth were chattering, and she almost felt bad.

Almost.

"C-Can y-you let m-me in?" He chattered.

"Why?"

"H-Haven't you n-noticed it's r-raining icicles?"

"My _boyfriend_ got us a great shelter. Do you know him?"

"A-Are you b-blind? D-Don't you even c-care that he b-betrayed you all?"

"What do you mean?" A suddenly frowning Amy asked.

"Oh, p-please. L-Like you d-don't know."

"Trying to insult someone while your outside of their window sill during a freezing rain isn't exactly _smart_."

"A-Amy! H-Help m-me-" Amy ignored the protests and drew the curtains in.

(**Ian**)

Ian felt wrong.

He felt like he said something, but their reactions were wrong.

Who was 'they'?

What did he feel like he said?

"You would _not_ believe who was at my window," Amy said, coming into his room. She stopped short. "I'll tell you a little later."

"Why?"

"Oh, c'mon, Ian. Figure out what's wrong with you, and then call me in." She walked out of the room, leaving Ian confused.

_Girls, _he thought. Then he realized that he was still shirtless.

"Sorry, Amy!" He shouted.

"It's okay," her muffled reply came. Once he put on a sky blue polo shirt, Ian called Amy back in.

"Anyway, guess who I saw at my window sill?" She asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"A bird?"

"You would think! He was perched just like a bird!"

"Who's 'he'?" Ian asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Evan!"

"You _invited _Evan?"

"No."

"Then why was he perched like a bird on your window sill?"

"He wanted to talk."

"About?"

"I don't know. He also said something that 'he betrayed us all'. He was talking about you." Something nagged at the back of Ian's head, but he ignored it. _Something...something I did? Something I forgot to tell them? How can I if I can't remember what I forgot? _

(**Madeline**)

_Ian forgot,_ Madeline thought, through clenched teeth. _And to think that I thought I could trust the authors..._ They weren't here right now, not even Charlotte. She didn't have anyone to talk to. Someone knocked the door. Madeline went to open it. She saw Dan Cahill.

Dan screamed.

Madeline screamed.

"Wait! What are you screaming for?" She asked Dan.

"I don't know. You started screaming."

"But you started first- ah, never mind."

"What are you doing _here_? Stalking us?"

"_What?_"

"Sorry, I keep thinking that Lucians are bad guys."

"I keep thinking Dan Cahill's are idiots." Madeline hadn't meant to insult Dan like that. "Sorry, we've barely met."

"It's okay...do you have any stationary?"

"Don't you?"

"Mines ran out," Dan said, shrugging.

"I'm getting it." Madeline came back after two seconds and handed Dan a bunch of stationary. "Anything else?"

"Wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"I just need to talk to someone. Amy and Ian are doing _something_ in Ian's room. Saladin's eating a red snapper. Hamilton's sleeping. Madison's listing something. Most likely ways to beat me up. Sinead's figuring out how to lower our bill. And Jonah's signing future autographs. I just thought I'd pick up a conversations with the neighbor. Aren't I lucky it was you?"

_Aren't you lucky..._Madeline thought.

"Sure. Let's talk at the steps. Are you allowed to drink Red Bull?" She asked.

"No. Are you?" Dan replied.

"No..."

"But I drink it anyway."

"Exactly."

(**At the hotel steps**)

"And it doesn't make sense at all!" Dan exclaimed.

"What doesn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just said 'and it doesn't make sense at all!' What doesn't make sense?" Madeline clarified.

"Sorry, I was trying Peter Griffins method." Dan downed his seconds Red Bull, and tugged for another one. "You look like Amy."

"No I don't. She's way prettier."

"Puh-leez. The only differences are the hair color. Yours is sort of more orangish. And your eyes are...what color is that? Pale blue? Gray?"

"I've been asking that for the whole fourteen years of my life."

"Anyway, I can tell you are a book nerd. I've been living with one for thirteen years."

"Who's your crush?" Madeline suddenly asked. Dan spit out the Red Bull.

"What?"

"I know you liked Natalie. Who do you like now?"

"How do _you_ know? Or, how did you know?" Madeline simply shrugged.

"I also know that Reagan Holt has a crush on you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Reagan's nice. I guess. According to Ham, she never wanted us to die. Just get hurt maybe, during the clue hunt. Say, why didn't you go on the clue hunt?"

"I had better things to do."

"Like?" The look on Madeline's face made Dan tremble. "Never mind," he whispered weakly.

**That's it for now! I know you guys are gonna hate me. I'm thinking of posting another story. Of course, not linked to this series. Anyway, I know someone said that they don't care who Dan's with, but I really gotta know: Madison, or Reagan, or someone else? Review! PM! Do good in school (that came out of nowhere)!**


	2. The Freezing point in Paris

**Hey, guys! sorry I haven't been updating, but somehow, this grade has a lot of homework...or maybe it's only because I'm in the honors class. Don't worry, I'll make time in the future. I know someone told me that Dan and Reagan would be cool together, and I'm going to consider that! But I need more people's opinions! I have that poll on my Bio page...so please just vote. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Are you sure he's still going to be there?"

"Positive. Aren't we on the seventh floor? Wouldn't he die if he tried to escape?"

"How did he get here in the first place?"

"Back up that abandoned him?" Amy sighed. "Don't be such a sissy, Ian."

"Sissy? Is that short for sister?" Amy gave him an aggravated look. "Right." Ian stepped forward, and drew open the curtains. There was Evan, still perched like a bird, but a freezing one.

"T-There you a-are! I n-need t-t-to come i-in! And I th-thought _L-London_ was g-gloomy!" Evan exclaimed.

"Don't insult my hometown," Ian said, glaring at him. "Why should we let you in? Why are you perching?"

"Pigeons perch!"

"And they are _such_ civilized creatures."

"Besides, humans don't perch!" Amy perked up.

"How do we know he's human?" A voice said behind them. Amy turned and saw Madison come in. "Whoa. Is that Evan Tolliver?"

"H-hi," Evan greeted.

"You jerk! You made Hamilton get a headache!"

"H-how i-is th-that m-my fault?" Evan asked.

"Hamilton was thinking of why you were perched on Amy's window!"

"What's going on?" Hamilton asked, coming in. "You! I have a headache because of you!"

Evan tried to roll his eyes, but they were frozen.

"Guys, there's, like, this human shape on Amy's win-" Sinead noticed Evan perching.

"Yo, why is everyone in here?" Jonah asked. He saw Evan. "Amy, are you still so obsessed with the Vesper homie that you would create an ice sculpture?"

(**On the hotel steps**)

"So you like Reagan?"

"No."

"But you said you liked Reagan."

"Wrong. _You _said Reagan liked me."

"So do you like Reagan?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Show me how to play arm catch?"

"Sure." Though Madeline knew well that Dan was trying to distract her, she had promised to teach him new things. Madeline and Dan got outside of the hotel. Madeline stretched her arms out. But before she could say anything, some screams came from above.

"That's gotta be our suite," Dan said, looking up despite the rain. "What's going-" Just then, a human crashed right into Madeline's arms.

(**Suite**)

"What are you doing here?"

"V-Visiting my h-hometown!" Madeline sobbed.

"Madeline..." Ian said gently. "Why are you crying?" Ian practically heard Natalie's voice, scolding,

_"You're a disgrace to the Lucian clan!"_

"I-I...it's all m-my fault!" Madeline burst out crying again.

"What is?" Dan asked. Madeline gingerly pointed to Evan, sitting across from her, unfrozen.

"It is your fault," Hamilton agreed. "That he survived."

"Thank you," Evan said. "Well, I must be going now..." He stood up, but Amy pushed him down. She bent over, and their faces were three inches apart. Looking at him straight in the eye, she said,

"Sit. Until we tell you otherwise."  
><em>For Mom and Dad,<em> Evan thought, desperately.

"Don't you guys even care that he betrayed you?" Evan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sinead asked.

"The Madrigal files. He burned them!"

"Stop lying, Evan," Amy said.

"And...and..." Evan pointed furiously at Madeline. "She and another girl brought seven guys in trench coats! How come you don't remember?"

_Remember..._Dan lingered. He had fast flashes. Then he remembered. Ian's confession. His fever. Evan dropping by. The later ones were blurry, but Dan got it.

"You...knocked us out?"

"It wasn't my idea..." Madeline murmured. "They-"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sinead asked.

"It wasn't Madeline's fault-" Amy cut off Ian.

"You..." Ian knew she had just pieced it together. But she had also tried to forgive him. She suddenly smiled. "You actually confessed?"

"Maddy's in the newspaper? What the heck is going on?" They all turned and saw the seven agents, and Charlotte trailing behind them.

"It was news! It said something, like, a local girl catches falling boy. Saves him. You're on French newspapers! _Qui es si grand!_" Charlotte exclaimed.

"_Il n'est pas si grande,_" Madeline murmured back in French.

"You guys! You sprayed us or something? Gas gun?" Hamilton asked.

"Whoa, whoa. Ian was the one who destroyed the files?" They all forgot Jonah wasn't there during Ian's confession.

"_Ian? _How could you do something like that? _You're a disgrace to the Lucian clan!_" They heard a shrieking high pitched voice shout. Natalie emerged. They all gasped.

"This was supposed to be a surprise," the short haired lady said. "We found them." Ian ran forward, and embraced Natalie, but she wasn't done.

"If Mum and Dad were here, I'd tell them! You're lucky you're the oldest, Ian Kabra! We're Madrigals now! We can't go around destroying their files! Maybe if it were two years ago-"

"Oh, be quiet, you little witch," Ian said, though he knew that she was glad to be back. And he was glad also. Another girl stumbled out behind Natalie. She had brownish blondish pigtails, and jeans and a t-shirt.

"_Reagan?_" The two Holt kids yelled. They ran forward, as well. Sinead looked around.

"But...I don't see Ted..." She said.

"Or Alistair," Dan added.

"What about Nellie and Fiske?" Amy asked.

"We managed to find _some_." Riordan explained.

"Oh, come on, Riordan, just tell them," the dude with the baseball cap said.

"I sort of...broke out," Reagan said, modestly.

"Though she stepped on my shoes, I forgave her," Natalie admitted.

"But...the other's?" Sinead asked them.

"I only found Natalie, sorry," Reagan said.

"Nice job, Reagan! I thought you were going soft!" Madison exclaimed. Reagan "lightly" punched Madison on the arm.

"Remember: the Catacombs," Riordan said.

"We've got a lead," Dan suddenly shouted. Amy looked at him, her eyes questioning, _we do?_ Dan merely nodded.

"In that case, we'll just disappear," bald guy said. In a cloud of smoke, Madeline, Charlotte, Evan and the seven agents disappeared.

(**Later on...**)

"Where do I sleep?"

"The couch."

"Ian!"

"What is it?" A sleepy Ian asked Natalie.

"The boy Dolt says to sleep on the couch!"

"Isn't there a spare room?" Ian asked.

"Fine, I'll move out," Reagan said. Natalie took her belongings and stormed off to the room.

"No one will come in unless I say so," she said before closing the door.

"_No one will come in unless I say so,_" Dan mimicked in an awful impression of Natalie. Everyone laughed, and Ian even suppressed a smile. Reagan crashed on the couch.

"Home sweet home," she murmured. "Where's Mom and Dad?" The Holt siblings looked at each other.

"At home," Hamilton said.

"You mean..."

"Yeah." Reagan sighed deeply. Dan found himself feeling sorry for her. _I should know how it feels to be abandoned...but at least Nellie and Fiske got kidnapped, and didn't do it on purpose. _

"Alright everyone, good night," Amy said. "And watch out for human figures on your window sills."

Everyone departed into their rooms, except for Dan and Reagan. Dan wanted to make paper cranes, and technically, this was Reagan's room.

"We're not in Japan," Reagan suddenly said.

"I know."

"Why are you making cranes?"

"For peace." Reagan decided not to continue.

"Well...can you do it in the morning? I'm about to sleep after weeks of starvation and hard concrete," she said. Dan looked up at her with his green eyes, and Reagan felt a pang of _something._ Something she never ever felt before, something totally different, something..._Okay, I'm getting mushy. _She shook her head violently.

"You okay?" Dan asked, looking at her cautiously. "Maybe the kidnapping got to you."

"Fine," Reagan snapped. "Can you, like, work on this in your room? Or can we switch?"

"Let's switch."

"Thanks."

(**Dan**) **Normal font is Dan's thoughts and italics are "the voice"**

What do I care if Reagan Holt is okay, or comfortable?

_You do care, Daniel._

Who the heck is that? Did you just call me Daniel?

_I, er, um..._

Cobra!

_Shut up, it's your conscience. _

How come you sound like Cobra inside my head?

_Because the utterly handsome Ian Kabra is like an older brother to you._

I know Lucians are schemers, but how on earth did you get _inside my head_?

_Would you just listen to me? _

I'm listening.

_You care for Reagan Dolt more than you think._

You're sounding like Madeline DeAngelo.

_Admit it, Daniel. You have a special place for her in your heart._

Too bad she isn't in a baseball card, I'd definitely have a place for her then.

_Daniel!_

What!

_I want you to go inside her bedroom, and-_

Whoa, dude, that's disgusting!

_What? Oh...How could you even think like that? I wanted you to 'pretend' that you are going to get your things-_

I am going to get my things.

_And look at her and just tell me that you feel nothing._

Do I tell you inside my head, or do I tell you in your bedroom, where you're snoring?

_Err..._

Yep, I hear that, Cobra.

_Go on, now!_

(**Now it's normal Dan**)

_This is crazy, _Dan thought, but he still went through the door. He opened it...and his jaw nearly dropped open. Reagan was practicing her ballet. And she was so...graceful. _Grace would be proud. No, Amy would. _

Reagan suddenly realized Dan was watching her. She quickly jumped on the bed, as if nothing had happened.

"What do you want now, wimp?" She asked, fiercely, though she was turning scarlet.

"I, uh...well..."

"Are you _stammering_? I thought your sister only did that, and now, it seems she doesn't." Reagan got up and leaned in close to Dan's face. "Did it go on to you?"

"Y-yes...I mean, no! It didn't!" Dan suddenly stopped to think why he was here in the first place.

_Tsk, tsk,_ the Cobra inside his head chanted. Dan narrowed his green eyes.

"I need to get my stuff," he said, and shoved her aside, like he would have. _I feel nothing Cobra, and you were-_

"Fudge!" Dan yelped. Reagan had punch him in the gut. _Now I feel pain. _

"What do you really want?" She demanded. "Aren't we on the same team, now?"

"I j-just really wanted to get my stuff!" He felt like screaming, but knew Amy would laugh. _Beaten by your crush, eh? _The Cobra inside his head snickered. _If only you listened to me..._

_You got beaten in chess once by Amy, too, loser._

_That's beside the point. _

"Dan? Can you hear me? I said I was sorry." Dan looked up and saw Reagan shrugging. "After getting kidnapped, it takes a while to trust anyone. Did you know that I thought they were helping me escape from a shark?"

"You were about to be shark food?" Dan asked. Reagan nodded. "Ouch."

"I know! And I thought they were fisherman, and I started to thank them until I saw a gun at my head." They both burst out laughing.

"Well, um, I'm just gonna get my stuff." Reagan shrugged. After Dan got everything, he went to the living room and discovered a chip in his hair. _Cobra! But...this is real advanced technology! How did he read my mind? _

_Because Sinead helped him, _Amy's voice said in his head.

_Amy? What the-_

_Dude! You never told me you were crushing on one of my sisters! _

_Hamilton?_

_Poor Reagan, she doesn't know what type of boy she's fallen for._

_Madison! Wait, wait, don't tell me. Jonah?_

_Yo! I could write a song based on you guys!_

_The worlds going insane!_

_Actually, the world's getting more advanced with the scientists nowadays. _

_Shut up, Sinead! _

_Good night, Daniel._

_No! I'm coming right into your room, Cobra!_

_Don't!_

_Are you cheating on Amy?_

_No, Dan, he isn't. Ian tends to take his shirt off during the night...and morning. _

_Amy! _Ian's voice argued.

_Sorry._

_No way! Ian? The prissy? _

_Be quiet, Dolt._

_Don't tell my brother to be quiet! You're supposed to say 'shut up!' _

_EVERYONE SILENT! _ They all shut up at the new voice. _I'm trying to sleep, and have dreams about Gucci, but you guys are treating poor Daniel like a entertainment puppet! Now stay silent and go to sleep!_

_Yes, Natalie, _all of the voices murmured.

_They think I like Reagan...and Reagan likes me? _Dan had forgotten that they could hear him. _Good night, everyone._

**I think this is my longest chapter ever! So many things happen! I hope you guys liked it? Sorry if you don't like the Dan/Reagan, but I really need to pair him up with someone, and I'm not such a big fan of Dan/Natalie. Good night! **


	3. Sorry, guys

**Hey guys...sorry I haven't updated on "The Vesper Hunt". I started a chapter, but I couldn't finish it...So sorry. And, anyway, we all knew it was going to come to this somehow...I wasn't going to be able to last long...**

**Wait, are you thinking what I think your thinking? Naw, I'm not ending the story! I'm just not really in the mood to do this right now, but during Halloween vacation, Thanksgiving vacation and Christmas vacation, I always have a lot of inspiration for some reason, so I might continue it during those times. In the meanwhile, I was thinking of doing a crossover of **_**The 39 Clues **_**and **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**. Plus, Goldenheart11 and I were thinking of doing an OC FanFic of PJO. So...yeah, just look out for my first chapter of the crossover: What would happen if agents looking for Vespers end up meeting Demigods? Yeah, I decided to leave the PJO cast as demigods...stay tuned to find out! Bye for now, but not forever,**

**Madeline DeAngelo :) **


End file.
